


I Hate You, Why Do We Have To Do This?

by FallingIntoThemFandoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, band au, calm marinette, clarinet alya, god i love these kids, percussion nino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingIntoThemFandoms/pseuds/FallingIntoThemFandoms
Summary: So this is the result of I game invented, called "The Fanfic Writing Game."The prompt I used was “We have to do a recital together because all the time slots are filled up but I really, really hate your guts," and I am so proud that it will evolve from my nook of Tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

Alya never got along with Nino. Her best friend, Marinette, clicked fairly well with him and they’ve even done their own solo ensemble things together. Alya, however, she did not like him _at all._ She has ever since 6th grade when they were first allowed to join the band program. For the life of her, she couldn’t remember why, but she knew there was no way in hell she would do anything that involved that dang percussionist.

Or at least, that’s what she had always figured. _Mr. Dubois never liked me,_ she thought to herself as she stared at the sheet on the wall beside the band director’s door. Alya was just about to ask Mr. Dubois if she could do her own solo for the end of the year concert this year. She would have asked sooner, but she spent forever trying to find a song for her play. Sadly, Alya soon found that she took too long. 

On the bottom, for the final recital, it read:

_Alya Cesaire, Clarinet, and Nino Lahiffe, Percussion, Duet_

She read the line repeatedly, wanting it to change. “Come on…” Alya felt a presence behind her. _Don’t let that be him…_

“Dude…” a deep voice behind her mumbled, and Alya reluctantly turned to look behind her.

Her suspicions were right, it was _him_ standing right behind her. She tasted acid in the back of her mouth and she could almost see the red on his shirt growing. Alya crossed her arms. “Looks like we’re doing a duet,” she sighed, knowing it was useless to be rude.

He glanced down at her and gave Alya a sheepish smile. “Oh, yeah.” If he were to really tell the truth, he’d run right out of the room because dang, _she scared the heck out him._ Her scowl was enough to drain his face of color, but nobody will know this. “Did… Do you have a song in mind?”


	2. Chapter 2

“My God, Marinette. I can’t do this! Every time I look at him, I want to snap his neck!” Alya paced back and forth through Marinette’s room, her hands dancing in the air with wide gestures and her glasses sliding down her face.

Marinette was sitting on her bed with her legs folded under her as she watched Alya explode. She found the irony of the situation hilarious, considering how she was usually the one to be freaking out. “Alya, I don’t see why you dislike him in the first place. He’s a nice guy.”

“It’s a long story, Girl,” Alya mumbled, flopped down on the bed face-down next to her friend.

“You of all people should know that I’ve got the time,” the pig-tailed girl murmured. She started rubbing her friend’s back.

Alya groaned. “I honestly can’t remember, looking back.”

“Perfect! You can do a redo of your friendship!”

“I can’t do that, Mari.”

“Why not? Are you really that prideful?”

“…..Yes…..” Alya muttered.

“Just try to remember why Alya.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

In the park, sat poor Nino and Adrien. “I can’t believe I got the most terrifying clarinet player. I only asked to be partnered with a woodwind in general. I wanted to play a board for this concert, do a soft, sweet, loving song! But no! I would have tolerated playing Jazz with a sax instead, or let my ears bleed with a flute or piccolo. Why has God done this to me?” Nino complained, voice shaky, laying by the fountain and having an existential crisis in front of the blond.

“She’s really not that bad, Nino. And you can still play a soft, sweet, loving song on a board. Clarinets are the perfect instrument to play those types of songs with,” Adrien tried to comfort his friend.

“Well, I mean, yeah. But he couldn’t put me with a clarinet that _doesn’t_ hate my guts?”

“Maybe this is Mr. Dubois’ way of saying he ships you two?” Adrien laughed, instantly stopping when he saw his friend’s deadpan expression.

“Dude.”

“Yeah, yeah… Still, I don’t think she hates your guts, Nino.”

Nino crossed his arms. “When she saw the assignment sheet for the concert, she _glared_ at it. _Glared_ at it, Adrien! And then when she realized I was behind her, she grimaced. Dude, her voice was filled with acid!”

Adrien sighed and retorted dryly, “Yes because there can’t be any other explanation. She definitely didn’t have a bad day, or just had a fight with someone. Because she doesn’t hit heads with Chloe daily.”

“One, she did not have a bad day because I saw her laughing and talking to Marinette, Rose, and Juleka with a smile on her face before she looked at the sheet, and two, in her defense, clarinets and flutes have an unspoken rivalry and everyone hits heads with Chloe.”

“Now you’re just looking for an excuse for her to hate you.”

“I am not, I’m proving a case.”

“Mhm, sure.” Adrien stood up and gathered his books. “I have to get to fencing, but have fun when you go back to practice with Alya.”

Alya and Nino had to meet up later that day and decide on a song to play since they took too long in becoming partners. The two ended up at a small café across the street from the bakery. They both ordered some type of caffeine because lord knows they’d both need it.

In the corner booth, they sat side-by-side with Alya’s laptop between them. “Okay, jwpepper.com has never let me down before, so let’s look through it,” she mumbled as entered the site.

Nino gulped as her watched her look through the music site. He attempted to start a conversation about the music they would use. “So, um… What kind of song do you want to do?”

Alya shrugged. “I mean, while it would fun to do a loud, crazy song that’s all over the place, we should do something that matches each other’s musical ability. Do you think you could play a board, maybe even piano?”

He didn’t even try to hide his grin. “Yeah, that’s what I was wanting to play for this concert in the first place.”

“Okay, clarinet/piano duets…” Alya murmured. She scrolled through the page of duets and they would listen to the songs together. “I like _Cantilene_ by Marcel Dupre.” She remarked and wrote it down in their notebook to judge from later.

“Yeah, it’s really pretty… I was wanting to do one like this, too.” He agreed, the song relaxing him.

Throughout the night, they looked through all 74 of the choices they could hear. By the end of it, their notebook had their top choices:

  1. _Cantilene_ by Marcel Dupre
  2. _Redeeming Love_ by Larry Shackley
  3. A couple of songs from _The Power of Two_ by Doug Beach and George Shutack
  4. _Divertimento_ by Charles Camilleri



They agreed on four songs, and they were all ones that Alya loved. _Okay, I don’t hate this guy’s taste, at least._

Alya’s favorite was _The Power of Two_ , but it really did surprise her when Nino claimed his favorite was _Redeeming Love_.

So they ended up doing a rock-paper-scissors for the chosen song.

Nino won.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm alive! Woah! I am so sorry I have not posted in a week and when I finally do it's so short but I've been at band camp, so please forgive me?

     “Alright, now that we’re warmed up we’ll go to separate rehearsals,” Mr. Dubois announced, standing on the pedestal at the front of the band room, “I’ll be going around to check on how all of your pieces are going. Be sure to get _something_ done today.”

Alya sighed disheartedly as she watched her fellow musicians scramble for a practice room inside. Nobody likes rehearsing outside, there’s the wind and other noises and disruptions and it just _sucks._ She even saw her partner racing for the uniform room, the biggest space, so he could fit his piano in their rehearsal space.

Of course, this wasn’t the reason Alya was grumpy and reluctant to go her practice session. It was a week until the recital, for one. And she was _still having trouble with the tempo._ A clarinetist who can’t play slow songs, hilarious. There’s a reason she wanted to play a jazz song, Alya can play those with ease. They were fun to play, and it was so amazing for her to play around with the rhythms. _I’m never playing paper-rock-scissors with him again…_ she thought.

There was also the fact that she was starting to go crazy around him. That stupid percussionist with his stupid short hair that compliments his face and the stupid headphones that are always playing such pretty music and his stupid voice that crept into her head when she sleeps and his stupidly calm expression when he plays his instrument at rehearsals and-

“Earth to Alya? You’re about to cut yourself with your reed.” Marinette waved her hand in front of Alya’s face, bringing her out of her trance.

“Uh, yeah…” the plaid-clad girl pulled her mouthpiece out of her mouth, realizing that she had been staring at the door of the uniform room with a dead expression. “Was just… thinking…”

“Well you’ll just have to think in the uniform room before Mr. Dubois fails you for the semester,” Marinette whispered, pointing back at the teacher standing in his office.

“Yeah, thanks, girl.” Alya nodded to her friend, managing to not hit her instrument on Marinette’s bass clarinet. She made a mad dash for the room that would hold her hostage for the next hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, nice of you to show up,” Nino remarked as she closed the door. He had just finished setting his stuff up.

Nino was proud of himself, he was starting to lose his fear of Alya. In fact, he was starting to get excited about going to rehearsal. Nino would look over at Alya when they were rehearsing right after the final note, a look always on her face saying _that wasn’t good enough,_ and that gave him a new appreciation for her focus on her music. He felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw her righting notes on her sheet music, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Nino could tell that she was starting to calm down with her hatred towards him. She told a fermata joke yesterday! Her giggle after her own joke was adorable, the way she scrunched up her nose and she had this proud little smile for the rest of the day. And he felt his palms become sweaty when she would cross the flooded pile of marching shoes to take a look at his music. The way she leaned over the bench he sat at to read the notes on his page because she didn’t think his note sounded right. She was driving him a good kind of crazy, and he wasn’t in denial like she was.

“Yeah, yeah, Lahiffe. Had to talk to Mari for a sec,” Alya dismissed him as she sat her stand down, across the room from him. “So, what section should we look at today, you think? Should we do a run and see?”

“I think we should deal with your tempo,” he answered, crossing the sea of shoes that separated them. “You’ve been speeding it up way too fast. We’re supposed to play _My Song Is Love Unknown,_ which is the slowest song in the piece.”

Nino pulled out his phone, which made Alya’s face drain. “Not the…” she mumbled.

“I’m sorry I have to do this, but I want you to play along with the metronome.”

Alya groaned. “But Niiinooooo…” she whined.

“I’m sorry, Alya.” He tried not to laugh at her whining over playing with a metronome, but he couldn’t blame her. No band kid liked the metronome. “Shall we get started?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is really rushed, I'm sorry. I was trying to get something written before band camp today, but I didn't manage it. So, I'm planning something big for the next chapter! However, I may not get it posted very soon. Stay tuned!

_“Alya!”_

_She heard the scolding voice of her teacher. Alya knew she was in trouble, she always was. But this time, it wasn’t Alya’s fault, it was her classmate’s._

_Chloe wouldn’t stop picking on Marinette. She started doing so back in what, 2 nd grade? Something about her mom? Alya couldn’t remember. But she was not going to deal with watching her best friend on the ground, with tears in her eyes, as Chloe hovered over her and spat out abuse towards Marinette. Alya wasn’t going to stand for it._

_All Marinette had done was walk on the school grounds in a dress she had made herself. It was the first outfit she had made herself and she was proud enough to wear it to school. And she looked so cute in it too, with her hair put into a couple of pigtails. Must have been at her someone’s suggestion, since she hadn’t worn them before that day. Chloe, however, wasn’t having it._

_With Sabrina standing behind her, Chloe primly made her way over to Marinette. Alya couldn’t tell what she was saying, but next thing she knew Marinette was red in the face and yelling back at the blonde. Alya wasn’t surprised since Chloe and Marinette tended to fight just about every day. The problem with today, though, was when Chloe pushed Marinette into the puddle behind her._

_Alya only saw red and then blacked out. When she finally saw what had happened, she heard her teacher’s screech, saw Chloe holding her nose with red staining her yellow dress, and felt a dark anger still in her chest. And when she was dragged into the school building, she locked eyes with a boy wearing glasses who had saw the whole thing._

_He didn’t say anything._

Alya sat up in a cold sweat, the sound of her alarm being the thing to wake her up. On the floor flooded light and her window was still open from the night before. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed, scratching the back of her head. “Good God…” Alya grumbled as she checked her phone for overnight notifications. All she found were Ladyblog asks and submissions and a couple texts from Marinette.

She opened up her phone and called her friend, lifting it to her ear. Alya heard Marinette pick up and she started before the bluenette could answer. “Girl, let me tell you something…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I could never just let it be 1 chapter. Chapter 2 will be a lot longer, I swear.


End file.
